Drabbles
by cottoncandystreets
Summary: I have major problems in writing stories but I excel in drabbles. These drabbles might be used in Secret Riddle.
1. Valentines Day

Love was in the air. Confetti hearts in pink and red fell from the enchanted cloudy ceilings of the Great Hall and Valentine themed breakfast items splayed across the four tables; heart shaped pancakes dyed pink, eggs dotted with red peppers, and sausage in the shapes of x's and o's.

Olivia took a seat next to Blaise and sneered at the sausages, "Who the hell made these? X and O's? FOR HUGS AND KISSES HOW MUGGLE!"

The comment earned several stares from the Gryffindor table and a pointed stare from Professor Snape. Olivia waved her hand carelessly, muttering an apology before plopping herself next to Blaise. He looked up from his pancakes and watched his best friend pierced a pancake, threw it on her plate, and drowned it in syrup. Olivia cut the pancake with her fork violently before stuffing her mouth with a piece. "Valentine's Day is a stupid holiday, Zabini." Olivia said through a mouthful of syrup. Olivia wasn't so attractive like this, Blaise mused.

Astoria walked in, a glum expression on her face. She took a seat across from the two and looked at Olivia strangely, "Uhm, Liv, that's a really unhealthy amount of syrup you're eating… or drinking."

Olivia threw her hands up and cried out, seeming a little deranged, "Whatever! Load up the calories! Who am I trying to impress anyway?"

At the end of her sentence, Theo strolled in the Great Hall and Olivia glared at him with the fierceness of a Malfoy. Theo sighed, walking up to Olivia, "You have to talk to me at one point."

Olivia turned towards Blaise and Astoria and smiled sarcastically, "Do you hear that my dear friends? An asshole is trying to talk to me!"

With that, Olivia picked up her books and walked past a sleepy Draco and running towards the Slytherin common room. Draco looked after her and raised an eyebrow, "What's up with Riddle?"

Astoria grabbed a corn muffin and an orange before leaving as well, coldly glaring at Draco in the process. Draco looked after her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Theo shrugged, clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I don't know what's wrong with them."

Blaise sighed contently, "And this is why I'm happily single, mates."


	2. Firewhiskey

"WHO'S READY FOR SOME FIREWHISKEY?" Theo and Blaise announced, whipping out a potato sack and unloading ten bottles of the strong liquor. Cheers erupted throughout the vast ballroom that belonged to the Notts' and house elves rushed in with plates of shot glasses.

"I'm expecting brawls and lots of kissing." Astoria mused, leaning against a table as she nibbled on a carrot.

Olivia snorted, "Knowing our boys, definitely."

Blaise poured six shots and handed two to Draco and Theo. The boys downed the whiskey in two consecutive shots and Theo whooped, "Wicked drink, this Firewhiskey."

"My eyes are burning." Blaise commented as Draco grabbed a bottle for himself and swigged a mouthful.

Olivia rolled her eyes, coming forward, "You sure you want to do that, Malfoy? That's a lot of liquor."

Draco smirked, grabbing Astoria by the waist and kissing her sloppily. "I can handle my liquor, Riddle." he commented, his hands all over Astoria as she tried scrambling out of his grasp but not succeeding.

Theo grabbed Olivia by the waist and whispered, "You wanna head up to my room later on?"

Olivia smiled weakly and kissed him on the lips as she stared at Draco, "Of course, meet you up there."

Theo winked at her before leaving with Blaise and Draco to a group of other Slytherin boys that Olivia didn't know. Astoria picked up a glass and shot it, wincing at the tingling feeling in her stomach. "This is rubbage." she muttered to herself, before taking another shot and offering it to Olivia.

An upbeat song came on and Olivia laughed, taking the glass, "Why not?"

The lights dimmed, the only form of lighting was the disco ball. Olivia felt herself getting lost in the music, body heat surrounding her. The DJ turned the music louder, making Olivia's ears slightly uncomfortable but she didn't care. Astoria was long gone, since she hasn't seen her best friend for the past hours. Olivia danced a bit with Theo but he traveled away and was now dancing with Blaise who was thoroughly smashed. Olivia giggled as he clumsily danced with a random girl with a pretty face and short black hair. The girl was too drunk to care and she stood on her tiptoes, leaning in to whisper in his hear. Blaise smirked, leading her out of the ballroom.

"There goes my dancing partner." Olivia sighed, shaking her head to the music.

"You have a new one." a voice whispered, grabbing her hips.

Olivia didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She simply moved her body to the rhythm of the music and he easily kept up, hands grasping her hips tight. The thin material of her dress couldn't hide his touch. His head dipped forward, grazing along her neck. Olivia's hands captured his jawline and she turned around in his embrace, taking his lips with her own. Draco paused slightly but kissed back, his arms snaking around Olivia's thin waist pulling her closer to his body. They broke apart after a couple of seconds and Olivia frowned, "You're drunk."

Draco shook his head but Olivia could see that he was indeed drunk. "You have a girlfriend, Malfoy." she pressed, wrenching herself from his grasp.

Draco caught her wrist and pulled her to him as he bent down to whisper in her ear, "I've always loved you more.

Time stopped briefly as those words sunk deep. "Stop it, Draco." Olivia whispered, shaking her head.

Draco watched with hard eyes as Olivia walked away, probably looking for Theo.


End file.
